Black in a Sea of White
by Silver Tarot
Summary: Fate was very mysterious in the way it worked. Take Eren Jaeger, for example. A hardheaded, impulsive girl with a strong determination to protect mankind and explore what's outside the walls. The Survey Corps would be the perfect choice for her to join, with just one problem. Girls cannot join the military. Contains fem!Eren, fem!Armin, and more genderbent characters.


**A/N: First Snk fic, and hoping I don't butcher the characters… This is going to be hard considering my other multi-chapter fanfic is a Warriors troll-fic… Let's see, Mikasa, Sasha, Annie, Petra, Christa, Ymir and any other female whose names I forgot have been genderbent for this fic to work. So if you need to know who is who, I'll post down the 'directory' thing at the bottom of the chapter. If anyone is wondering about pairings, I'll just say that there will be no pairings, for anyone that likes reading smut/fluff stories of pairings. Story takes place a few days after Armin, Mikasa, Christa, Reiner, Berthold, Ymir, Connie, Sasha and Jean enter the Survey Corps.**

**In case anyone is wondering, I got inspiration for this story from reading Façade by KlonoaDreams. **

**Yes, I am aware that there are two fem!Eren fics where Eren is hiding her gender; both of them being pretty good. The stories are called 'Closely guarded secrets' and 'Today, Tomorrow, Either Way It'll Happen' if you want to read them.**

* * *

"_Armin, I'm enlisting next year." the eleven-year old Eren Jaeger calmly said, crouching down beside the crying blonde against the cold, stony wall. "I'll gain power to fight titans!"_

_The blonde only looked down. "Me too…" Eren looked at the blonde, muttering her name. _

"_Armin…" _

"_Me too!" the blonde said, louder and more confident than before._

"_I'll go, as well." Mitsuru said, calmly looking down at the two girls that were sisters to him. "But there is one problem, you two are girls. Girls aren't allowed to enlist, and we don't know what's happened to the ones that have tried."_

"_Well then, if girls can't enlist in the military, we'll have to become boys instead! Armin and I can disguise ourselves as boys and enlist!" Eren stood up, determination blazing in her dual-toned eyes._

"_Someone's bound to find out eventually Eren, I don't know if I can do this!" Armin jumped up. "If someone finds out, who knows what could happen! It's too risky…"_

"_It's a risk I'm willing to take then."_

* * *

_In fear of more of a population decline because of potential wives being killed, women were prohibited to join the Garrison, Survey Corps and Military Police. _

_There of course would be women who would try to sneak in, but eventually they were caught. There weren't many women that could keep up acting as a man until graduation._

_Naturally, with many women trying to sneak into the military lately, it would be a problem for two individuals, as lately the military has taken extra precautions to prevent women from sneaking in._

* * *

Early, morning, and cleaning. Those were words that many hated in the same sentence. For Levi's special operation squad, it was a daily routine in which they had to follow, for fear of Levi's wrath.

After a long night, the graduating class of the 104th Trainees Squad were utterly tired and wanting to sleep in. They had yet to face the wrath of Levi, which Eren had known all too well.

With a broom in one hand, and a feather duster in another, the doors to each cadets rooms slammed open, and a half awake cadet would fly out, cleaning supplies following after.

* * *

"God damnit, why do we have to wake up early, only to clean..." Jean muttered under his breath, as he and Armin did the tedious task of washing and hanging upall the laundry. As Jean muttered curses while hanging up sheets to dry, Armin was placed with the challenge of figuring out how to clean whatever Leonardo spilled on his sheets, (perhaps titan spit?)

* * *

Meanwhile, Eren had her own problems. For starters, she has an odd fear of needles and syringes. Before, Eren would normally have no problem with being around the things, since she was always around them, but after the fall of Wall Maria, something triggered inside her to have a fear, and urge to avoid them. Oh the irony it is, to have to be stuck cleaning a room full of the damn things, along with a guy who's obsessed with titans, which is not a good sign if you're a titan shifter. Secondly, Eren did tend to stumble a bit, and being in a room full of needles, syringes, vials containing unknown liquids, and a whole load of papers that may or may not be important, it really did suck. It probably would've been better to leave the job of cleaning the lab to someone else, since who knows what could happen if the lab was left untouched.

As Eren tried to clean the lab while also avoiding the needles strewn about, Leonardo was cleaning whatever liquids were left inside his syringes.

This continued in silence, oddly enough. Eren was expecting something to happen, like a sudden outburst from Leonardo, or a random remark. But no, nothing happened, which Eren didn't know how to take it.

Picking up one of the papers, Eren couldn't help but read it. The paper was titled 'Observations of the Titan Boy.' As Eren read the paper, creeped out that Leonardo had taken the time to spy on her and took the time to write it all down, Leonardo had taken notice of what Eren was reading, and snatched it out of her hands, yelling "The titan boy has discovered it!" as he ran down the halls.

The dumb-struck Eren was left in the lab, looking in the direction Leonardo ran. As she just processed what she read, and what happened, it appeared Levi had heard Leonardo, and started to follow in his direction, muttering curses and swears at him all the while.

For the rest of the day, Leonardo was nowhere to be seen. Nobody dared ask about where he was, as they all knew Levi had something to do with it.

* * *

"Leonardo was spying on you and writing it down? It may be for science, as he says, but it's a little disturbing..." Armin said, her appetite slowly shrinking. She looked at the rest of her food, and pushed it off to the side. Shawn, of course, took notice of this, and slowly dragged the plate away, then started to wolf down the leftovers, the plate eventually being licked clean.

"I don't know if I can sleep well after this..." Eren looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, before speaking again, this time, in a low whisper."What if he finds out?" Little did Eren know, someone was listening. That person was the horse-faced bastard himself, Jean. And he was curious to know, what Eren was talking about.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Eren, Armin, and Mitsuru are hiding something, and I intend to find out!" Jean said, as Connie and Shawn listened. It seemed that Connie and Shawn were also interested in what Eren was talking about, looking eagerly at Jean, waiting to see if he had anything else to say.

"So, how _are_ you gonna find out? You can't just go up and say 'Hey Eren, I was eavesdropping on your conversation with Armin and Mitsuru yesterday at lunch which was probably supposed to be secret. Mind telling me what your secret you mentioned when you were talking was?' That's just dumb, and will probably end with you getting a punch to the face." Connie pointed out.

"Well, Connie, of course I won't do that, only a fool will do that, and I _am not_ a fool." Jean rolled his eyes and continued. "I'll start by finding the papers that Eren was talking about. Maybe I'll find a clue there."

"Ooh! Me and Shawn can help, right?" Connie jumped up, eager to get this plan going. "Yeah! We can call this plan 'Operation: Find Eren's secret!" Shawn pumped his fist into the air, half of his potato in his mouth.

"Fine, you guys can help, just don't get in my way and show my plan." Connie and Shawn immediately high-fived at this. "Then Operation: Find Eren's secret is a go!"

* * *

Omake

After Shawn and Connie high-fived, Levi slammed the door open. It was obvious that he was pissed. "What the hell is with that racket you three are making?!"

Only one excuse came to Jean's mind at that time, it would probably save the three, much to the expense of Shawn's dignity.

"Shawn farted sir!"

It was all silent now, Shawn was mortified as he was again pinned as the reason for the ruckus they had caused.

"Get back to work you three, or it's a month of cleaning the castle for all three of you." A disgusted Levi walked away, slamming the door shut behind him. It took all of Connie and Jean's will to avoid laughing at Shawn and Levi's faces after he left.

* * *

**A/N:*Shrugs* I ran out of ideas after Jean told Connie and Shawn (male!Sasha) about Eren's secret. This is probably present with the joke about Shawn farting after Levi came. I'd write more, but I have no more ideas and I think the ending on the operation is a good way to end it (not counting the omake.) Though, I feel like this chapter should've been longer. **

**Pretty sure you can distinguish who is who, but if anyone doesn't know who is who, I'll just leave here in the end for each chapter where the genderbent character first appears.**

**Mitsuru**** \- Mikasa**

**Shawn - Sasha**

**Leonardo - Hanji**

**Hmm, if you're wondering about the mentioning of Eren's fear of needles and syringes, it's a little headcanon of mine that Eren would be strangely afraid of needles after the fall of Wall Maria. Same as Eren being heterochromatic, I like the idea of Eren having one yellow and one green eye, like a mix of the manga and anime Eren.  
**

**Reviews aren't really necessary, but it would be appreciated to help me further my writing skills. If any of the characters seem OOC, sorry since it is the first time writing the SnK characters. I beta this story myself, so if you spot any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors it would be nice if you pointed them out for me.**

**Oh yes, before I forget. I said in the authors note at the beginning that I wouldn't put any pairings. I will stick to this all the way through for this story. Don't bother me about doing pairing fluff for this since I won't ever do it, same goes for considering any pairings. **

**Next chapter: Phase one of Operation: Find Eren's secret begins. **

**And with that, thanks for reading this story so far, and if you still are reading, I guess you get a virtual cookie (not the HTTP cookies.) Silver Tarot signing out.**


End file.
